Real World, My World
by mordsithdee
Summary: DeeAnne loved everything Twilight. One night after reading Breaking Dawn, she wakes to find Edward live and in person in her room. Together they have to figure out how he got there and how he can get home to his love...but DeeAnne loves Edward too. R
1. The Vivid Friday Night

DeeAnne took in a deep breath and shut her eyes as she closed the book. She rested it on her chest as she let the breath out and embraced the black tome of fiction that had become her life for the past few months. Opening her eyes took her gaze to the giant poster of Edward that she had hung over her bed.

She smiled. The teenage vampire had become the protagonist of all her dreams of late, and tonight would be no exception. She leaned over and put the book on her bedside table. The silver title shimmered in the lamp light. Breaking Dawn had been everything she wanted and didn't want at the same time. It had been the thrilling, dramatic and sexy adventure she wanted, but had also been the end she never wanted to come.

Looking up at the clock she saw that it was past midnight. _Damn_, she thought. _Well, at least I can sleep in. I love Saturdays_. She touched the side of the lamp and her room went dark. Rolling to her side, she made a wish; the same wish she made since she opened Twilight. _Come to me, my Edward_. She drifted off the only place where that wish could come true.

DeeAnne woke with a start. A cool breeze was what had roused her. Still half asleep, she groggily rose to her feet and stumbled to the window. She pushed it down, not even noticing that is wasn't open in the first place. She rubbed her eye as she turned back to her bed. Her shoulder bumped into something hard and cold and she put her hands on the thing to ensure it didn't fall.

Her hands closed around the hard, cold, round thing. It was moving, but it was steady; it wasn't going to fall. "Stay," she ordered the shelf or lamp or whatever. Here eyes were still filled with sleep so whatever it was was blurry. She took her hands off it, swaying a little herself with drowsiness. Hands gripped her shoulders, steadying her. She stopped swaying, putting her hands on the forearms attached to the hands holding her up.

She blinked, becoming more cognitive. Her vision focused, and it finally clicked in her head that there was someone in her room. She took in a breath and her eyes widened, but the hands came up to cover her mouth and hold the back of her neck.

"Please," came a male voice. DeeAnne started to struggle against him, making as much noise as she could but she stomped her foot once and he moved his hand from her neck to encircle her arms and the small of her back and lift her from the ground. She started to panic and tried to bite his hand. "That's not going to work, DeeAnne. Will you please just calm down?!"

Her name caught her attention, and she noticed that voice was very soothing. She started to calm down once her brain registered that she liked his voice. "Shh" he cooed to her. "Just calm down, it's alright. I won't hurt you."

DeeAnne stopped flailing and struggling, and he set her down. Slowly he let her go. As she calmed down, she realized how cold he had made her. She reached up and hugged herself, rubbing her arms.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that."

She backed up and sat on the bed. Her eyes never left his silhouette as she leaned over to touch her bedside lamp. The room lit up, and before her stood a shirtless Edward Cullen. It had to be him; it was her exact picture of him from her imagination. The tussled copper hair, the liquid gold eyes, the perfectly muscled arms and chest.

He knelt in front of her, eyes coming down to her level. "DeeAnne, I have to know how I got here." She couldn't form the words, but he understood. "You don't know? Okay, can you tell me how you know absolutely everything about me? I could hear your dreams, and they were all about me and my family in some way." He paused a second, but looked confused. "I know you are very confused, but I have to know. You have to straighten your thoughts for me, DeeAnne."

She did the only thing she could think of and reached to my bedside table and handed him Breaking Dawn. He opened it and read, expression becoming more and more unreadable as he did. "How…" He stood and turned his back to DeeAnne. She reached out with a shaking hand to touch his back. Her head was becoming more and more unclouded by the second, and she wanted to feel him before this beautiful dream faded away. It wasn't often that her imagination ran this far away from her.

He must have been very enthralled by Breaking Dawn because when her fingers touched his back he jumped a little. Her mouth hung open in disbelief. "I can't believe how real this is." He reached down to take her hand.

"This is real, DeeAnne. I need you to believe that if you are to help me. I have to get back to Bella and Nessie." DeeAnne blinked. Her fantasies had always before revolved around an Edward that wanted her. It made no sense for her to imagine Bella's Edward. "That's good, keep thinking that logically, and you will be able to help me." He lifted the book. "Are there any more of these?" She nodded and pointed behind him to her bookshelf. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, the dust cover for Breaking Dawn as well as her printed version of Midnight Sun sat there.

He moved to the shelf, stroking the books. "This is…impossible!" DeeAnne was thinking the same thing as she yawned. He turned back to her. "Sleep, DeeAnne. Things I hope will be clearer in the morning."

She lay back down without protest. If the Edward her hind cooked up was one that wasn't interested in her that it was not one that she wanted to continue imagining. As she slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing she heard was his comment "silly girl" and soft laugh.


	2. The Sunny Saturday Morning

DeeAnne stirred. The sunlight was pouring into her window and the birds were chirping. She reached up and stretched out her entire body, sighing as her muscled tensed and relaxed. She thought again of her wonderfully realistic dream and smiled.

"It wasn't a dream, DeeAnne." She started and slid out of bed. She landed on the floor with a thud. "Sorry, I don't mean to scare you so much." She looked up and Edward was lying there, Twilight in hand and still shirtless, on her bed. "Although you still scare me with how much you know about me." He held up the book in hand. "This is a gift, wonder and horror to me. All of Bella's thought laid out for me to at last see, but all of my own as well."

DeeAnne pushed herself off the floor. As quick as she could, she knelt on the bed and reached out to feel his face, but he grabbed her wrist in his iron and icy grip. "Now, you had better think twice about moving so suddenly around a hungry vampire DeeAnne. You know better than that." She got a better look into his eyes and saw they were black as pitch.

"Oh."

"Oh so you do talk. That's good then." He let her go and she let her hand drop, although the want to touch his face was still there and strong. She didn't want him to be more uncomfortable than he already was. "So DeeAnne, can you tell me how I got here?"

"The last thing I remember is..."

"You fell asleep thinking about me and poof here I was."

"You know, your stay here is going to be very trying if you continue to do that!" DeeAnne was genuinely upset at her idol. As much as she may love him, there were still things that irked her beyond tolerance; interrupting was by far number one on that list. "You were glad to hear my voice so will you let me use it?"

Edward smiled and laughed a bit. "Sorry. Emmett hates that too." DeeAnne, now coming down from her anger, was appalled at herself. She had just scolded Edward Cullen! What the hell was she thinking? Edward laughed again. "Calm yourself, DeeAnne. If you're so concerned for my comfort, just remember that yelling at yourself is like yelling at me since I can hear it clear as a bell, okay?"

DeeAnne smiled. "'Kay." She sat in thought for a second.

"I'll do that, you know, if it will make you stop thinking this a dream." She perked her head up so fast she heard her spine pop.

"Really?!" He gave her a sideways smile. He leaned toward her and suddenly seemed to move in slow motion. He put one hand in a fist on her side and brought a leg over so he straddled her legs. Slowly, or so it seemed to her, his weight balanced until his face was perfectly in line with hers. Her heart forgot how to beat, and as his scent filled her lungs she forgot how to breathe it out...not that she really wanted to. His weight shifted to the other side and he stood. Only a few seconds had passed, but to DeeAnne it was entirely too long and too short at the same time.

Edward moved over to the bright shaft of sunlight coming in from her window. He turned to face her again and took one large stride into the light. DeeAnne's mouth fell open at the beauty of seeing him in full light. It was so much brighter than she had seen in her head when reading it. Colour bounced off her walls. She giggled in spite of herself as she put her hand up and watched her shadow advance on the wall. Her hand took in the colour and she watched it move as he moved to be out of the sunbeam. The room felt incredibly dark after that.

He moved to the side of her bed and knelt in front of her. He took her hand in his right and rested his left on top. Chills ran through her and she shivered a little. "I need you to do me a favour. I need you to try to rein your more...adult thoughts of me in." She felt her face instantly redden and the smile fall from her face. Her eyes fell and rested on his hand. The golden band stood out gloriously on his pale skin. "I am a married man, and I love Bella more than anything."

"I know." DeeAnne's voice was quiet and sheepish. An idea came to her and she rose her head.

"Absolutely not." He let go of her hand and stood again.

"Oh come on Edward! It would mean so much to me!"

"It would just be to...weird!"

"You're not the least bit curious?"

"Not really." He looked up to my poster above my bed. "_He_ plays me?"

She looked up to the Robert Pattinson poster that I had hung there a few months earlier. "Why, what's wrong with him?"

"Well," he gestured up to the poster. "I would never look at someone like that first of all."

DeeAnne laughed. "Okay, fair enough, but that was the only one of Edward...of you...alone. The other two were of Edward and Bella, and one of James, and..."

"James?"

She blinked in confusion for a second. "Well, yea James. It's a movie based on Twilight after all, so James, Victoria and Laurent are introduced."

He stood in thought for a second. "Alright then, DeeAnne. Let's go see Twilight tonight."

A huge smile spread on her face and she unthinkingly lunged at Edward to hug him. He easily caught her mid air and gave her a half amused half reproachful expression. She laughed a little. "Sorry. Should you go hunting then? There's a forest out back. So long as you stay away from my pets, you're good."

"Forest out back?"

"Yea, I live on a farm. I have 5 dogs and 4 horses."

"Really?"

"Yea." She paused for a second. "Do you ride?"

"I never really thought to learn."

"It's really fun, I can teach you if you want."

"Sounds like fun, but I think I should hunt before that. Why tempt fate." He paused and let her shoulders go. "Are you alone here?"

"Oh, for a few weeks. My parents went to England to watch my uncle race for the Queen."

"Wow!"

DeeAnne laughed a little as she moved to open her door. Then she paused and looked at him concerned. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm not that deep into thirst. Besides, I don't think they'll jump on me like you think they will. They'll probably run from me."

"Okay." DeeAnne let the doubt seep into her voice and opened the door. The four dogs that were resting in the hall suddenly stood and ran to her, panting and jumping. Menlo, the chocolate lab was the first to get to her, then Justine the German shepherd, followed Kelila the Australian and finally Owen the mastiff. "Hi babies!" She giggled as she gave each of them love, petting their heads and lidding their nose. Then they turned to the stranger.

They all instantly became defensive. They moved between she and Edward, hair raised. "Sit!" DeeAnne commanded firmly and all four instantly sat, but they never took their gaze off the strange man in their mom's bedroom.

Edward's gaze rose from the dog's to DeeAnne's. "Impressive."

"I train them well, but I also know my dogs. The only way they will trust you is for me to show them I trust you. Will you let me show them?"

He contemplated my thoughts for a second, and then nodded. DeeAnne stepped around the dogs. Owen stood. "Sit stay!" Owen sat down, moaning a little as he did. She walked to Edward, put her arms around his chest and gave him the tightest hug she could knowing he wouldn't break. She loosened a little and stretched up and put a kiss on his cheek.

She looked back to her babies. They had all relaxed and were panting and wagging their tails again. She smiled and knelt, holding her arms open. "Come here, you big lugs!" They all ran to her again, knocking her to the ground and kissing her face as she laughed. "Okay!" she yelled as she laughed. "Okay, okay pups! I can't breathe! Off!" They all backed up and let her up as she wiped her face and laughed still. She looked up at Edward, huge mischievous grin on her face.

Edward backed up a step. "DeeAnne, don't you dare!"

She pointed at him. "Get him pups!" All four huge dogs lunged at Edward and tried to lick his face in turn. He fell over and they mauled him like they did her, drowning his face in slobbery kisses. DeeAnne laughed harder and Edward started to laugh too. The room filled with the melodic noise, and DeeAnne wished there was a way she could make him stay for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I know the dog part was a little long and boring, but it will become important later, trust me. R&R please.


	3. The Attack in the Paddock

DeeAnne opened the barn door and her three horses started out into the sunny grassy paddock. The palomino, her pride and joy, Edward came around to nuzzle her cheek before running to enjoy the sunlight. Her silver and black pony, Kara, came next and flicked his tail at her as he passed. And the last one, Runt, trotted out slowly. Her tiny frame had grown a couple hands since I picked her up, but she was still fairly small for her breed.

She trotted out to the paddock and DeeAnne closed the gate. The blue jean shorts and sky blur tank top she threw on were loose enough to allow her to do her farm work, but still fairly flattering to her muscular curves. She hummed and whistled to herself as she grabbed the wheelbarrow and started to muck out their stalls. The three stalls only took her thirty minutes to clean.

The puppies ran about the farm at their leisure, but rarely strayed far from her. Once she was done she cleaned herself with the hose and jumped the fence to the paddock, carrying all five volumes of Meyer's series with her.

Sitting under a tree, she pulled Eclipse up to her to re-read. After a few lines, someone called out to her. "Hey, Dee!" She rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up with a grunt. She put on a polite face and turned.

"Hey Mark. How are ya?" The large 18 year old boy hopped down from the chocolate thoroughbred horse and smiled that sickly sweet smile of his.

"Alright now that I see you."

Her father insisted on her being nice to this boy since he was a son of a very important sponsor for Uncle Kirk, but she would like nothing more than to slap the horny thoughts right out of his head. "What's up, Mark?"

He leaned a little closer on the fence. "You know, your parents are gone for a few weeks."

She put on a shocked expression. "Really?! I wondered why the house was so empty."

He ignored her sarcasm. "It must be awfully lonely on this big property all alone."

DeeAnne thought of Edward and smiled. "I manage." She turned to go back to her books; she didn't like where this conversation was leading. She heard a thump and knew that Mark had jumped the fence.

"Would you like someone to protect you from the bumps in the night?" She felt him caress her arm with a finger from shoulder to wrist as he spoke.

She turned quickly. "I am quite capable of protecting myself." He took hold of her wrist, holding it firmly and pulling her to him. She put her bottom lip between her teeth to call her dogs, but he was prepared for this. He put a hand over her mouth.

"Ah ah, we mustn't have your mutts attacking me like last time, now must we." DeeAnne was very strong for her size because of her years of work on a farm, but he was twice her size so her fight hardly did a thing other than causing him to grip her harder and hurt her.

She shot daggers at him in her gaze, but he seemed unphased. She heard a dog bark in the distance but couldn't tell if it was a playful or protective bark. She did the only thing she could think of and bit his palm. His face twitched in pain, but he didn't let up. She bit harder but he didn't let go until she had bitten through skin. The taste of his blood nearly made her puke, but she couldn't allow herself to let her guard down with him.

"Stay away from me Mark. Don't ever come near me again."

"My father will not sponsor your uncle anymore." The treat was there, but it was empty to her. Her father would want her to be polite, but not to be molested for the sake of money.

"Fine. I'd rather that then have someone like you touch me." He lunged at her unexpectedly, and she found herself between the ground and him. She went to whistle again, but he covered her mouth again. His blood dripped over her mouth and cheeks.

"This could have been easy for you, but oh well." He stated to rip her tank top down the middle as she squirmed. Tears filled her eyes and spilled out as she closed her eyes. Suddenly the weight was off her. She opened her eyes again, and saw Edward had lifted Mark off me and was pinning him against the tree she was reading by.

"How dare you!" Edward's tone was livid.

Mark's face was a mixture of rage, confusion and fear. "I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"That is not the point! She rejected you. You should have left it there whether she was available or not." He let Mark drop. "Get out of here!"

Mark didn't need telling twice. He ran, hopped onto his horse and sped off. I walked up to Edward to give him a hug. "Stop," he ordered. She froze.

"What's the matter, Edward?" He turned, and I saw what. His eyes were blacker than this morning and the shadows under his eyes were almost as dark. "Didn't you hunt?"

He was shaking. "I was, but I smelt _him_," he gestured in the direction Mark had disappeared. "I heard his thoughts, his plans for you." He paused as he shook slightly harder. "I was going to interfere when he started to touch you, but I thought it would be better if you would get him off. And then I smelt blood."

Then it hit her why he was so tense. Her face was covered in blood and he was painfully thirsty. She reached up to touch her face and felt the warm, stick, red liquid painting her features. "Oh my God, I am SO sorry!" She turned and ran towards the paddock fence and the hose. Before she got too far, Edward appeared in front of her.

Her breath stopped at seeing him shine again, but it was quickly started again by the fear she felt. She stepped left, he stepped left. "E-Edward?" His breathing was labored and erratic. "You have to let me by."

He shook as he brought a hand up. She dared not move. A cold hand slid by her ear and around her neck. She started to shake, both from arousal and fear. He pulled her close, lifted her slightly and inhaled deeply.

This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted the sweet, alluring Edward she fantasized about, not the blood lust filled, ten million time stronger and faster Edward. "Edward," she put a hand on his chest and pushed. He backed off like she wanted, so she knew he wasn't too far gone. "We are both going to regret what you are thinking of doing. Let me go and wash up, you go hunt. We need never even talk about this again."

She tested moving out of his grip on her neck. He let her go and she ran to the hose. She didn't even look back though she wanted to so badly. Once her face was clean (and her entire shirtless-but-not-braless front was soaked), she looked back. Edward was gone.

She fell to the ground, panting. Her hands started to shake. As she started to calm herself, she saw a brilliantly sparkling form coming close to her. She looked to the ground. He sat in silence for a second The she heard him laughingly say, "when did your shirt get ripped?"

In spite of her embarrassment, she gave him an incredulous look and smiled in spite of herself. "What?!"

He was smiling...remorseful and mirthless, but at least he was trying to shrug it off. The both laughed, and he slowly went quiet. He looked at her. "DeeAnne, I'm..."

She held up a hand to silence him. "Don't." She paused. "Don't apologize Edward." He sheepishly smiled again, and held out his hand. She took it and got to her feet, wet clothes hugging her skin. She froze, taking in his touch, his smell.

"DeeAnne, you said you'd try to control that, remember?" She felt the blood burn her cheeks again, and she turned from him.

"Sorry. Um, I'll be right back. I'm going to change." Her face cooled, so she faced him again. She smiled again. "I had better get you a shirt too. As much as I like the sight, I think you'll scare my horses with the rainbows."

That seemed to break his broody mood since he smiled and pushed his fingers through his hair. "I don't know if that will help. Animals tend to be afraid of me by nature."

"Try telling my pups that. They loved you this morning." DeeAnne let out a loud whistle, and soon all four large dogs were at her side. "They love to run, but I get too tired too fast for 'em. Wanna give them a good run while I change? You'll have four friends for life." He smiled and started a few steps backward. "Get him, pups!" And off they went. Edward stayed just out of reach of the dogs, laughing as they barked playfully at him.

As DeeAnne turned back to the house, she laughed. She looked forward to the movie tonight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Again, a little on the boring side with the animals and Mike, but the next chapter is at the movies. You don't wanna miss this one, and all the boring parts will come together in their necessity soon (not in the next chapter, but soon :p )


End file.
